


twin suns, twin sons

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A New Hope, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Empire, Anakin getting mental health care, Aroace Luke Skywalker, Coming Out, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Fluff and Hugs and Adventure, Gen, I repeat there is not good reason to be frightened of Palpatine, Pretty supportive family members, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, Tarkin is still a bully though, The Power Of Love, Trans Luke Skywalker, because he is reformed, honestly this is rated T because of Anakin swearing at Tarkin and possible violence, in which (because it is my weakness) the Sith are NOT behaving terribly, minor additional warnings in author's note, nobody is really actively on the Dark Side now, other aroace characters actually, past Jedi legal troubles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Anakin Skywalker discovers that he actually does have children (two sons!) in a considerably less despotic galaxy, and kinda needs to rescue one of them.





	twin suns, twin sons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azhdarchidaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhdarchidaen/gifts).



> ...Nate, I ~~wrote this because of you~~ thought you might appreciate certain aspects of this idea. I don't know about the plot.
> 
> (...there's also more Sith related backstory I should probably tell, about why there isn't an empire and Anakin being where and how he is, that I'm not putting here because this is twin-centric)
> 
> _In some respects this is fluffy comfort fic, so I'll forewarn for a few things that have the potential to be upsetting: a brief moment of anxiety over the life of an aging loved one, who has dementia; a mention of past institutionalization for mental health;_
> 
> (The end of Chapter 1 is kind of suspenseful otherwise, due to expectations in Star Wars fic but please, notice the tags : Everybody Lives and nobody is actively on the Dark Side ;) )

It takes a few days for Uncle Owen to really warm up to Luke again after he makes the announcement, awkwardly at the dinner table over the last spoonful of beans. Grandma is a little cool for the remainder of dinner, but Aunt Beru starts adjusting before the sentence is over. She still slips up sometimes that night while they're washing up and for a few weeks--maybe going from Lucia to Luke wasn't actually easier on the family, but she reaffirms as they clear the table "You're still ours, Luke, and we still love you."

"Luke, come talk to me when you're finished up," Grandma Shmi says into the kitchen that night, hesitating a little over the new name. And he does, and Shmi wraps him in a big hug. "I do respect your choice. If I do something that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me. I'm not used to having a grandson yet and I'm proud to--I always have been, but I don't know what I may need to change for you."

"Just don't call me Lucia," he says hopefully, shedding a few tears into the comforting cloth of her top.

"Will you still read to me, Luke?"

"Yes, of course!" that isn't the hard part, at all. Shmi's eyesight at near distances isn't so great anymore, and they had changed off roles almost as soon as her grandchild could read aloud, for they both loved stories.

Uncle Owen finally talks to him a few mornings later, when Luke is helping gather parts to take out to a vaporator that's been acting up. "Luke, son," he says hesitantly. "I'm not--disappointed. It took me a few days to get used to having a kid when you arrived, and it's taking me a few days to get used to the idea of having a son. I haven't been sure I know how to relate to you very well. I'm still not. My own dad was always off working or didn't know what to say to me, and I'm afraid I'm going to mess up. But you--you shouldn't blame yourself, and I hope we can work it out."

"I don't think you have to adjust right away, Uncle Owen. If you can just call me Luke, and--not avoid me, we can work on things?"

His uncle nods and claps him fondly on the shoulder. "The other thing, Luke--" he sighs, "we'll try to scrape together something, but there's just not a lot of money in the farm and I don't think there's anyone on Tatooine who specializes in uh, gender affirming care. We--we are gonna _try_ , but I'm not sure we can promise anything right now."

That is...not even something Luke expected, at this point. "Uh, yeah, I kinda figured that. Maybe I could find some work in Anchorhead and earn a little extra money?"

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your schoolwork or your chores around here. You know how Beru feels about your schooling."

"Yes, Uncle Owen," he says with a bit of an eye roll. He had never been sure what Beru thought her brother-in-law's kid was going to do with a solid education, but it wasn't like school was uninteresting. Just that sometimes the other students could have been nicer.

A few days later, Uncle Owen and Luke are trying to procure a new droid or two from the Jawas, which isn't really changed by the whole "I'm Luke now" business, but is a little unusual and so exciting. For some reason the Jawas are desperate to unload this gold colored protocol droid, such that they offer to give his uncle both at a substantial discount if he'll take it along with the more suitable astromech he has his eye on. 

There's another that should be closer to their ideal price range, but it sparks and wheels around in such a way that it's obvious it has a bad motivator unit.

"Alright, alright. Luke, can you take them home and give them an oil bath? I'll have to go to the bank."

Back home, before any of the benefits of its oil bath could be realized, the protocol droid re-emerges and insistently informs him "We are in search of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I don't know him. There's a Ben Kenobi who might know, maybe they're relatives." The astromech bleeps at Luke.

"Aunt Beru! Grandma!" Luke has decided to see what the droids want, at least if a visit to the weird but perfectly nice hermit can tell him that. "I'm going to take the new droids over to see Ben Kenobi."

"Beru's fixing the vaporator again," Shmi informs him, "some of coils are overheating, and she said it might be the power converters, if you go into town."

"I think we'd have to go to Tosche Station, I don't think they had any just in Anchorhead. But I'll let Uncle Owen know too."

"Have fun with Master Kenobi," Luke thinks she says, but he hasn't heard of Ben Kenobi the hermit ever owning slaves, so he can't think why Grandma would call him "Master". 

"Stay hydrated," he says back to her. It's become a common way to express care here in the desert.

The old hermit is, in fact, home, and they get the astromech, R2-D2, to play the message it so fervently wished Obi-Wan Kenobi ("Do I know him? He's me." Ben had said with a weary smile.) to hear. It sounds like Ben knows the droids and they know him, but nobody elaborates on that and Luke didn't, in fact, break the news about being Luke just yet.

"...Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Governor Tarkin has me in his foul grasp, and you're the only one I dare contact." The speaker in the holo-recording is elegant, even handsome. Luke honestly had had no idea that there were still princes somewhere out in the galaxy.

"Well!" Ben exclaims. "I didn't expect that to happen."

"Why's he contacted you, Ben?" Luke asks.

"Ah. That." Ben frowns. "Lucia--" Luke interrupts him.

"Actually, I'm Luke now. But please go on."

To his credit, Ben merely blinks at that, pauses half a beat, and resumes--"Luke, we haven't, your relatives, or me, talked much about your father."

"Yes, I know. Grandma says he was freed and taken off world by a couple of Jedi, but she won't talk about what happened afterward and how I got here--Tatooine here, I mean."

Ben sighs. "Yes, um, I was one of those Jedi, Luke. And truth be told, your father, Anakin Skywalker, was like a brother to me, eventually. More than to Owen, who he never really knew. He was a hero, too, during the Clone Wars. But," he pauses, "truth be told, he was institutionalized about the time the peace accords were signed. And, it's a long story, but I came here to watch over you, per your mother's wishes. But Jedi don't maintain attachments to other beings, so I couldn't very well try to live with your family."

This, in a few sentences, is a heck of a lot to take in, but it's still not answering the question of why this prince would contact Ben (nor, for that matter, the additional question Ben has brought up that Luke has never thought to ask before: what happened to the Jedi?)

So he asks again, "But Ben, why is he contacting you, in particular?"

"Oh, Prince Organa? His parents are--were friends of your mother's. That's probably why he thought of me. I could use your help."

That still isn't a satisfactory answer, and yet... sometimes Luke has desperately itched for adventure, and perhaps this is an opportunity.

But no, he's not going to abandon Aunt Beru and Grandma Shmi and Uncle Owen right now, just because some prince in the wider galaxy needs help. "Well, I guess if you're going I can give you a ride into Anchorhead, but I don't think I'm going to leave and come with you, Ben." 

"I need to do a little preparation. Perhaps I'll come by your farm for that ride in about an hour or so." Ben indicates thoughtfully. It's a silly thing to say, if he's going to walk to the Lars farm, but for all Luke knows maybe he does have a vehicle he wants to leave in their care. He tries to puzzle out why Ben Kenobi was talking about his parents all of a sudden on the ride home.

It turns out he didn't need to leave for the galaxy to come to him. A dark colored shiny ship, larger than their whole house and clearly made for space travel, is casting a shadow over the Lars front door. A couple of guards in light armor are standing beside it and underneath a shade, though they do not seem overly alarmed at Luke's return. He can't imagine what would bring an outsider, one with armed guards, to the Lars house, and offworlders have generally been seen as suspicious on Tatooine.

Therefore, he doesn't know what to expect when he steps into the family room from the front door. But it definitely wasn't a tall man, dressed in an impractically dark version of typical Tatooine apparel, hugging Grandma Shmi. Who, Luke realizes after a moment, is crying. Did Grandpa Cleigg, who they had left in the care facility outside Mos Espa after his early dementia made him wander out into the desert when Luke was only five, die?

The man turns around. He has longish hair, a graying dark blond, and he is crying too. Surely it must be Grandpa Cleigg, or worse. (Uncle Owen? Aunt Beru? Her family?) Luke is definitely anxious now.

"Ani," Shmi says through her tears, in a far happier voice than usual, "Ani, this is your son, my grandson, Luke."

She looks towards him and then her voice is slightly choked "Luke, this is your father."

"Yes!" says the stranger Shmi called Ani, "Luke, I'm your father. I'm so proud to have a son!" It must be that he is so happy he is crying, because he's obviously delighted. The moment of anxiety has passed, but it hasn't quite hit Luke yet, this news that was very much not what he was expecting.

"I know--I know you don't know me, but is there any chance I might have a hug? I'm so glad I found you--so glad Mom is still living too--I've got to comm Palpatine and tell him the wonderful news."

Luke is not unwilling to allow the hug. In fact, he generally likes them. But this whole thing, and his ...returned father's behavior is so overwhelming that he doesn't actually make a motion to accept a hug.

Grandma Shmi blinks "Ani--you're going to call the former chancellor of the Republic about _us_?"

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, that call won't end badly...at least not "muahaha Luke you must join the dark side badly!". It _might_ end "Anakin, I can't understand anything you're saying; this is a bad connection" badly, but that will not have negative plot consequences.
> 
> Three chapters? Idk. Four-ish also a possibility. I haven't finished this thing; I'm bad at doing so. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I didn't go rewatch ANH so uh that's part of why the Obi-Wan scene is...weird. And a bit lacking.~~


End file.
